Who needs apples?
by Wrockstar4
Summary: Cassidy Jones, sister to the most powerful mutant, daughter to the best crime fighting mutant couple. The only catch, she didn't know. Now at their funerals, Cassidy finds out their secret from Charles Xavier. Her younger siblings and her go and stay with the Xmen. Cassidy's only intent; kill the man that ruined her family. How is she going to do this? Controlling gravity helps.R


**_HI! I am a new author and if you have any questions or suggestions review or pm me!_**

* * *

Chpt. 1

My dress was black. Everything was black. When I looked up all I saw was a sea of black. The world was black and white. I tried not to concentrate. A head on my shoulder brought me back. My little sister, Halle, tried to wipe her tears before the fell on the black cashmere of my sweater, but the grief over took her and the tears flowed freely from her face. My little brother, Andrew, clutched my hand, face stony white as silent tears slid down his cheeks. My grieving siblings and I could only stare as the three coffins were lowered. We were officially orphans.

"Cassy, do you want to say something?" the caseworker asked me. I was the oldest and obligated to say something.

I stepped forward and stood in front of the three graves, my siblings and I hadn't gone to the wake so I had to speak at the burial. "My whole life I was told 'we'll always be there'. I always thought my parents and my brother were invincible, but how they were stopped by a single man, baffles me. The world today saddens me, where one will kill in cold blood, three innocent people. People who have a family, who are brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, sons, and daughters, people who are individuals with much to offer the world. But for today I'm going to forget this. I'm going to remember those annoying and usually embarrassing moments when my mom picked me up from school, or curling up on the couch for family movie night. I'm going to remember date night with my dad and college hunting with my brother. Most of all I'm going to remember that feeling you have knowing that the most important people in your life have your back, are always there to pick you back up when you fall. Thank you all for coming." My voice somewhat faltered at the end, but I didn't care. There were a lot of people here. ALL my brother's friends were here. My neighbors were here. Family friends were here. People from my parents work were here. My father was a detective and my mother was a scientist. You think one of these many people would take Halle, Andrew, and me in, but none could afford or wanted three more mouths to feed.

I slowly walked back to my brother and sister. I stared at them. Half my family was gone. All I had left was Halle and Andrew. Halle is twelve and showed signs of being as beautiful as our mother. She has fair skin, blonde hair, pale pink lips, and big ocean blue eyes. Andrew is only 9. He has curly blond hair, fair skin and ice blue eyes. Then there's me. I was the second oldest, now the oldest at 16. While Halle and Andrew take after my mother, I take after my father. My skin is fair, my hair black and curly, thin red lips, and my eyes are so dark blue they look almost black.

I squeezed each of my siblings' hands as we were led to the car. We were going to my house for the after party thingie.

* * *

At the back of the ceremony were a man in a wheelchair and a dark skinned woman with shockingly white hair. "Are you sure that's her?" the woman asked the man.

"You can't tell now, but she is an omega level mutant. Magneto wants her because when she evolves she will be even more powerful than me." The man replied, his tone solemn. "Even now she shows signs of being a great leader. Her loved ones were just taken, but she stands strong."

"Are we going to go the condolence party?" she asked.

"We must. I fear that Magneto will strike again." He sighed loudly. With that the two made their way to their car.

* * *

I, am, and sorry. Three simple words, that I'm sick of hearing. All afternoon, I have sat in this house and listened to people give me their condolences. My brother and sister had been swept away by the littler kids to go play. I didn't want them to but I think they should forget about this for an afternoon.

"Excuse me, Miss Jones." A man in a wheel chair and a woman came over to me. "Hello, my name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe."

"Hello, please call me Cassidy or Cassy," I replied. I knew the drill by now.

"I give you my sincerest apologies." Mr. Xavier told me.

"Thank you." I replied tightly.

He laughed, "You must be sick of hearing that." I nodded, "I don't mean to pry, but do you have a place to stay or are you going to an orphanage?"

I ran a hand through my curls. "As of the moment we are going to an orphanage." I really wasn't surprised by his questions. He seemed nice. I had never seen him before. Maybe he was a friend of my moms.

"I was your brother's college professor." It was as if he read my mind. "Cassy, I would like to offer you a place at my school."

Inside I was, WHAT, but I tried not to look surprised. "Um, two questions. One, if it's a college how am I going to complete high school? Two, what about Andy and Halle, where are they going to go?"

"In order, there is a high school nearby that you can enroll in. The invitation is extended to your siblings." Miss Munroe told me kindly.

"Do I have to tell you now?" I asked

Mr. Xavier looked uneasy, "I wish to give you more time, but . . . Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Of course, should I get Andrew and Halle? Just go down the hall until you reach my room. It says my name on the door." I asked.

"Yes, it would be better if they were here." Miss Munroe said.

I nodded and went to find them. I saw them outside. "Andy, Pacific come here for a second." They shouted their goodbyes and followed me. Andrew has been Andy since we watched Toy Story and he loved it. Halle we nickname Pacific when we took a cruise on the west coast. My dad said her eyes were the same color as the Pacific Ocean. Anyways I made my way to my bedroom.

"Pacific, Andy this is Mr. Charles Xavier and Miss Ororo Munroe. They are offering us a place at their school. So what is it you would like to discuss?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"There is no way to say this, but you all are mutants, as were your parents and brother." Miss Munroe said gently.

I sighed, I knew my brother was a mutant, but my parents being ones surprised me. Halle and Andrew didn't know so as looked at them to see their reactions.

"That is so cool! What are their powers?" Andy rushed his words; almost if he said them faster he'd get a faster answer.

"What were their powers? They're dead, so you say were," Halle said coolly.

I could tell Pacific was hurting, I pulled her into my lap. She sobbed quietly. Mr. Xavier cleared his throat. "Your mother was an empath, someone who can read emotions. Your father was indestructible and a healer. Your brother could manipulate electricity. Ororo and I believe that you three will mutate also. Please if you will make your decision if you will come stay with us or not."

"Mr. Xavier, if my father was indestructible, how did he die?" Halle said quietly.

"Halle, everyone has a weakness, even indestructible people," He replied gently. I could tell he was good with children.

"We would love to go with you." I made my decision based off the fact that we were mutants and eventually we will be found out and discriminated.

"That's good. You three should go pack and I will talk to your caseworker." Miss Munroe told us.

I went to my closet and grabbed the suitcases. I gave Halle and Andrew each one. "Do you want help packing or would you like to do it?" I asked.

"I can do it." They said at the same time. I nodded. The two left my room hurriedly. I laughed bitterly to myself a little. Today was just a weird day.

I began packing. I packed all my clothes. I then packed all my bathroom things and last, but not least SHOES! I hate shopping and stuff like that, but I love shoes. I grabbed my backpack and put all my chargers and electronic things in. I then walked to my siblings rooms. I told them to put all their electronics in the bag.

I gathered their bags along with mine and went back to the party to find Mr. Xavier and Ms. Munroe. Instead I found a man. THE MAN, that caused this funeral. The one that killed my mother, father and brother. I was going to make him pay.


End file.
